A Deadly Wish
by Leigh Warner
Summary: Bella starts to feel unloved and forgotten on her birthday. She has dinner with a friend and makes a wish that changes the lives of those around her.


**Disclaimer: This story is a little over the top, but it's for Halloween, so who cares. There will be violence and sex so if you don't like those, stop reading now. I thank Michelle for coming to the rescue and cleaning up my errors. I also thank my brother Mark for being my sounding board and getting this story flowing.**

**There may still be a few errors in here that I missed when trying to fix the mass of errors after coming back from Michelle. I will be getting my regular beta to go over this to catch what I missed and will repost it after it's all cleaned up.**

**I had to post this now to see what you all thought. Be kind.**

_A Deadly Wish._

As I stood on the cliff face looking down at the churning water below, I couldn't help but think back to the events that had led me to this point in time.

"I love you Edward- more than my own life. Please forgive me for doing this." I sobbed; then I stepped forward and fell towards the angry water below.

**One Week Earlier**

Have you ever been so bored that you considered doing something crazy just for something to do? Cliff diving, speeding in your car or going shopping with your crazy fashion obsessed best friend, I considered them all.

Another year had passed making tomorrow my birthday, and for once I was hoping that someone would make a fuss. I usually hate attention, but lately I was starved for it.

I let myself into the house and found a note from Charlie saying that he was going to be working late tonight and to not wait up for him. I made myself a quick dinner of some Ramen noodles. I ate quietly and finished some last minute homework while half watching the news which was on in the background. I finished my homework and noticed there was only crap on the television, so I switched it off and headed to the kitchen to toss my rubbish. After I was finished in the kitchen, I headed upstairs to do my usual pre bedtime routine. I thought of Edward while I was in the shower, which ended up making the shower longer but a lot more fun. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself before putting on the pajamas I had set out. I then crawled into bed drifting off into dreams of Edward almost instantly.

***Next Day****

Anger, Frustration and Lust- all the emotions had hit me again today. It had been an ass of a day. I had yet another fight with Edward, no, more of a difference of opinion. I had asked him to change his mind about sleeping with me, but he adopted his usual tone and said, "Bella, I want you more than anything, but I can't risk hurting you."

I kicked the wheel of my truck from frustration. I was willing to change my mind about marrying him and waiting awhile to be changed, so why couldn't he give me this one thing I wanted.

On top of that, everyone had been avoiding me all day. I know I don't like a big fuss over me on my birthday, but a little attention would have been nice. Edward hadn't even said happy birthday to me, which hurt more than anything. Then my emotions turned to anger!, Edward, no, the Cullens had many years to learn how to interact with people, and they still hadn't figured out that it hurts when nobody remembers your birthday.

You know what?

Fuck Them! I'm going to go into Port Angeles and just keep moving around so Alice wouldn't figure out where I was going next. I called Charlie and let him know I was going out with a friend to see a movie. I know it was wrong to lie to him, but I had to get away, and some part deep down inside of me wanted to hurt the Cullens for not even caring enough to wish me a Happy Birthday.

I was putting some gas into the truck when I heard a voice yell out to me.

"Hey Bells. Happy Birthday, what's your plan for the day?" I looked up and saw Jacob walking towards me. This would be perfect; I would ask Jacob to come with me, and the Cullens wouldn't be able to figure out where I was. I knew it was dirty to use him like that, but at the moment, I didn't care.

"Hey, Jake. I was planning to go into Port Angeles to look around. Do you want to come with me? I'll buy you dinner."

"How could I say no to my two favorite things: spending time with you and food?" Jacob said grinning.

Jacob and I had a blast on the way to Port Angeles, laughing and singing horribly with the radio. I hadn't felt this carefree and relaxed in a long time.

My phone was going crazy ringing and alerting me that there were missed calls and messages. Well they could keep calling and messaging; I wasn't going to answer.

Jacob and I spent the next few hours walking around, looking at various stores, watching a movie, and then going to dinner.

We had finished dinner and were just chatting when the waitress came over to our table and placed a single cupcake in front of me with a candle in the top.

"Happy Birthday, Bells. I know it's not much, but I wanted to make you smile. So here's your birthday cup cake. Now I want you to blow out the candle and make a wish." Jacob said smiling.

I looked down at the cup cake and thought about what I could wish for. Hmm... I know!

I said to myself, "I wish I was so desirable that everyone wanted me, and I wish I had so much confidence I never doubted myself again. Getting away with whatever I wanted would be nice too." Then I blew out the candle. I felt a cool calmness wash over me. I just passed it off as a breeze from the window.

The rest of the evening was wonderful. Jacob ended up paying for dinner even though I said I would pay.

"No, Bella- It's your birthday; I refuse to let you pay." Jacob stated. I tried to argue with him, but it was no use. Jacob refused to listen.

I continued to ignore my phone. The only call I did answer was from Charlie.

"Bella, Is everything ok? Edward was here earlier looking for you. Now Carlisle called and asked if you were home yet. When I said no, he asked if Billy knew if you were on the reservation. Billy told him that you weren't there, and as far as he knew, Jacob didn't know where you were either. He also told Carlisle that Jacob was unreachable to ask because he had gone to Port Angeles for the night with a friend."

Oh shit! That's freaking wonderful. Charlie and Billy had just let on where I was without even knowing what they had done.

"It's ok Charlie. I will get hold of them later; at the moment, I'm having fun. I'm tired of dealing with Edward and his drama all the time."

I could practically hear the grin across Charlie's face, "That's ok Bells. You need to get away from Edward sometimes. Spend more time with Jacob and your other friends."

"I know. I'm going to head home shortly; I know you're working early, so I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

"Ok see you then. Oh and Happy Birthday, Bella." Charlie coughed then hung up the phone.

"Come on Jake. I better get back. The Cullen's are looking everywhere for me. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward is waiting for me when I get home."

Jake laughed, "Bad ass Bella skipping out on the boyfriend. I figured you were using me to get around the pixie's visions."

"I'm sorry Jake. I just wanted to hurt the Cullen's somehow. I feel horrible for using you." I hung my head in shame but looked up when I heard Jake laugh.

"Anytime you want to use me, I'm up for it. Hey, I know a great way you can hurt Edward," Jacob said as he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look of excitement on Jake's face. It wasn't until I felt the panty hamster start to tingle that I realized the thought sounded good. I needed to go home and get some relief before I took Jake up on his offer. What was it with my libido lately? I couldn't get sex off of my mind.

I dropped off Jake where he had left his car and waved bye as he drove away. Overall, it had been a really good night; it would have been better if it was with Edward, but I wasn't alone, so that's all that matters.

I drove home in silence expecting to have someone there ready to yell at me, but I was not at all prepared for what waited when I got there.

Nothing, nobody was waiting.

I was crawling into bed when I found the note on my pillow. I sat up and opened it to read what it said

_Bella,_

_I don't know what caused you to run and hide from me. I think a large part of it has to have been me not giving into your desires for me to sleep with you. When will you realize that your life is more important to me than anything?_

_You running away from me was childish and unfair. It hurts me greatly that you can't see how important you are to my family and me._

_I'm sorry to do this Bella, but I think we should spend some time apart, so you can rethink what you want from life. If you ran from me because of one argument over not getting something you want, then where do you see us heading?_

_Think about what you want and let me know._

_I love you, Bella._

_Yours, _

_Edward._

I picked up my lamp and threw it across the room in anger. I know what I want from my life. I wanted to be with him, but if it was going to be Edward making all the decisions for us, then he can kiss my glorious ass. Oh that's right, he won't do anything like that because he is a fucking pansy ass prude.

That's when I had the most glorious evil idea. If he wants to take a break from us then he could sit back and watch what I do. One of my favorite movie quotes came to mind, "It's Halloween; everyone's entitled to one good scare." and my plan began to form.

I woke the next morning and showered quickly. I went to my closet and dug right to the back where I keep all the clothes I hardly wear.

Jackpot!

I found the outfit that Jessica was trying to convince me to wear for Halloween last year. I slipped on the pink and white tartan mini skirt followed by the very tight white shirt with black buttons. I reached into the bottom of the bag and found the white collar with the attached tie. I placed the collar around my neck and sat on my bed to put on the white knee high socks. I wasn't sure how long I could manage the pink Mary Jane court shoes, but I put them on. I put my hair into pigtails and attached pink and white bows.

I put on some makeup and looked at myself in the mirror. Damn I was hot, but there was something missing. I reached onto the shelf in my closet and pulled down the pink Louis Vuitton monogram bag that Renee had purchased for me on one of her trips.

I locked up the house up and was walking to my truck when a car of guys went by. The car almost swerved out of control when the driver craned his neck to get a better look at me as he went by. I thought I would feel self-conscious about how I looked, but I realized I felt both amazing and powerful. Things only got better once I got to school. The guys were drooling, and the girls didn't know what to think. The more attention I got, the better I felt.

By lunchtime, I felt like a goddess. I made sure to sit in the middle of the cafeteria, so I would be seen by everyone. I was at the salad bar when I heard the door open and a voice boom.

"I wonder who the naughty school girl is at the salad bar. If I didn't have you Rosie, I would be tapping that so hard." Emmett said as they walked to their table.

I giggled and turned to walk back to my table when I heard violent choking from the Cullen's table.

"Holy fuck, Rosie- I didn't know it was Bella. I would never have said that if I knew it was her," Emmett babbled.

"It's ok Emm. She looks hot. What I'm interested in is, where do I get the same outfit and how Edward is going to react." Rose stated with a smile.

I continued to eat my lunch when I heard a chair being pulled out at my table.

"Hey, Bella- what's the go with your outfit? Don't get me wrong, I think you look hot, but isn't Cullen going to have an aneurysm when he sees what you're wearing?" Mike said with a grin.

"Well Mike I don't care what Edward thinks. He left a note, A FUCKING NOTE! for me saying we should take a break until I can figure out what I want from life, so I'm just going to enjoy myself, and he can watch what he started."

"That's cool, Bella. Listen- how about I take you out to dinner sometime?" Mike asked bashfully.

"Sure, Mike. When do you want to go?"

Mike gasped in shock when I said yes. He hesitantly suggested, "How about tonight?"

"Tonight isn't good for me. I want to go to Port Angeles to do some shopping for new clothes. My old wardrobe is so boring. How about tomorrow night?"

"Cool. I'll pick you up from your place at six if that's ok with you?"

"Sure Mike. That sounds great I'll see you then." I said smiling.

I stood to give Mike a hug and noticed over his shoulder that Edward had walked into the cafeteria with Alice and Jasper. I shifted slightly, so Mike's hands would drop from my lower back and onto my ass. It was cruel to use him like I had Jake, but I couldn't see either of them complaining.

I turned away from Mike to gather my trash then walked towards the bin on my way out of the cafeteria. I couldn't help but smile when I heard Edward's teeth grinding on my way out the door.

I ran into Angela and Jessica on my way back to my truck after school. Well at least I wouldn't have to call them now.

"Hey Jess, hey Ang- Do you guys want to come shopping with me? I need to get some new outfits. I'm tired of my old stuff."

Jessica and Angela looked at each other in complete shock before they looked back at me.

Angela was the first to reply, "Sure Bella. I was just going to hang out at home anyway. At least this way, I won't be bored."

"I'll come shopping, but I don't know what's got into you Bella; I'm not even sure if I like the new you." Jessica stated before walking away. She turned back to me and said, "But I would prefer if we went in my car. Yours is ancient, and quite frankly, I don't feel safe in it."

We drove back to my place to drop off my truck. I hopped into Jessica's car, and we took off towards Port Angeles.

We spent the next few hours going from shop to shop spending a chunk of my savings. Then we decided to go and have some dinner. Overall, it was a fun trip, but by the end of it I was getting frustrated and quickly losing my patience with Jessica's attitude. I decided to just let her shitty, jealous attitude slide and get on with becoming the new me.

It was a quiet ride back home, which I was ok with. When we reached home, I jumped out of the car with my many bags and stopped to say goodbye to Jess and Ang.

"I'll see you girls at school tomorrow. What do you think I should wear?" I asked curiously.

"Oh it has to be the tight blue jeans with the pale pink bustier. I can't wait to see everyone's face when you turn up wearing that." Ang said with excitement.

"Careful, Bella- you don't want people to start thinking you're a slut." Jessica sneered.

Ok I couldn't take the attitude any longer.

"What's the matter Jessica? Are you afraid I'm going to take your title?" I laughed.

I waved bye to Angela and headed inside. I went up to my room and placed my bags on the floor at the foot of my bed. I would unpack everything tomorrow. I was too tired to do it now. I grabbed my boy shorts and tank top and went into the bathroom to have a quick shower before bed.

I washed both my hair and myself and jumped out of the shower. I dried off and dressed in my shorts and tank before brushing my teeth. I went back to my room and crawled into bed. I fell asleep with the strongest feeling of being watched.

I woke the next morning even more confident than the day before. I had a quick shower and went back to my room to get dressed. I put on a cute pink lace panty and bra set before pulling on my blue jeans. Then I grabbed the pale pink bustier from the bag on the floor and put it on. I felt amazing already. I decided to leave my hair down but made it fall around my shoulders in waves. I applied a light coat of makeup before grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

The day was pretty much the same as yesterday: guys tripping over their tongues, and Edward grinding his teeth every time he saw me. I suppose that could have also been due to all the attention I was getting from the guys at school. I wasn't exactly turning them away.

When the school day was finished, I jumped in my truck and headed home to start getting ready for my date with Mike.

I went upstairs and took a long hot shower. I shaved, plucked and buffed myself until I was glowing. I got out of the shower smelling like my coconut body wash, which I only used for special occasions. I put on my black thong and matching bra before sliding into my black strapless mini dress. Next was the black suede Jimmy Choo pumps before I put on the gold hoop earrings.

I was glad that Charlie was at work when Mike arrived to pick me up because he would never have let me leave the house dressed the way I was.

I opened the door to Mike, and his tongue almost rolled out of his mouth when he saw me. I stepped outside and locked the door behind me and headed to Mike's car noticing that he wasn't being very subtle about checking me out.

Dinner was pleasant enough, but the conversation was sparse because Mike was too busy undressing me with his eyes. We were in the car on the way home before he could really articulate in a complete sentence.

"I had great time Bella. I'm glad you finally agreed to go out with me; I hope we can do it again sometime."

I caught him looking at my legs out of the corner of his eyes, so I decided to throw him a bone. I started to casually run my fingers along the inside of my thigh to see how he would react. I knew he was enjoying the show I was putting on when he adjusted himself and almost lost control of the car. I loved the desire I saw in his eyes.

"Mike, could we go to the car park near the beach at La Push?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella. Are you feeling ok?"

"Not really. I'm feeling a little hot." I smiled as I fanned myself.

Mike twitched in his seat and a look of hope crossed his face. We reached the car park, and I was glad that it was empty. Mike pulled into the darkened corner of the lot.

I unclipped my seat belt and turned to face Mike, "I had fun tonight. Do you mind if we sit here and get to know each other a little better? We didn't really talk much at dinner."

Mike stammered, "Sure anything you want Bella."

"Really, Mike- anything?"

"That's what I said Bella- anything."

I leant over and unclipped his belt before pressing the lever to slide his seat back. I climbed over and straddled Mike's lap.

"Whoa, Bella. What's going on?" Mike asked shakily.

I used the sexiest tone I could, "Well you said I could have anything." I then leaned forward and kissed his full lips.

I could feel how aroused Mike was, and I was starting to feel really turned on too. I leaned back a little and started to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt. When I realized I was biting my lower lip, I popped it back out of my mouth.

"Why did you do that Bella? It's so sexy when you bite your lip like that."

It made me feel so turned on that someone liked me biting my lip rather than telling I shouldn't.

I leaned down and whispered in Mike's ear in the same sexy tone as before, "This is going to be the best night of your life."

I had just popped the top button of Mike's pants when there was a tapping on the window.

Mike looked at the steamed window and shouted, "Go away."

There was a reply from the other side of the window, "You kids need to take this somewhere else."

I cursed, "Shit, Mike- it's my dad."

I must have said it louder than I thought because I heard, "Bella?" Then the door was almost ripped from its hinges.

I wasn't able to move quickly enough, and Charlie found me straddling a half-naked Mike Newton with lipstick all over him.

"Get...Out...Of...The...Car...Now!" Charlie demanded.

I stumbled from the car and tried to straighten my clothes. Charlie took off his jacket and handed it to me.

Charlie growled, "Cover up yourself now Bella. I'm really glad that Billy called me to pick up a drunken kid from the reservation tonight. Who knows what might have happened here? I'm really disappointed Bella; we'll talk about this at home. Mike, straighten yourself up and go home right now before I take you in for lewd conduct."

Mike jumped in his car and left as fast as he could without speeding. I was walking with Charlie over to his car when I noticed a familiar face in the back of the car. It was one of the cheerleaders from school. I couldn't quite remember her name, and I hoped she was too drunk to realize who I was.

It was a quiet ride to the station with the drunken girl snoring in the back. Thank God. Hopefully she wouldn't remember any of tonight.

"Bella stay here and wait for me while I run this young lady in and ask someone to process her." Charlie got out and helped the girl in the back out of the car and into the station.

He was only gone for about ten minutes then was back sliding into the driver's seat. "Right Bella, you know how uncomfortable I am talking about this stuff, so all I'm going to say is I don't want to hear of you doing this again- ever again, and this will be the last we talk of this incident. Understand?"

"Yes dad. I'm sorry." I whispered, but I really wasn't sorry.

We got home, and I went up to my room. Screw the shower; I would have one in the morning. I flopped onto the bed and fell asleep. I dreamt of icy touches and whispered words although I couldn't quite make out what those words were.

Every morning that I woke up after that dinner with Jake, I felt more and more confident. Was It because of the wish or just me caring about myself for once? I don't know, but this morning wasn't any different. I got up and did the usual getting ready for school. I skipped out the door and to my truck.

When I got to school, I noticed a few people whispering and giving me looks as I walked through the halls. After the way I had been dressing lately, I wasn't bothered by the looks and whispered words as I passed by.

It wasn't until I reached the cafeteria at lunch that I realized the looks I had been getting all day, and was still getting from people now, was different from the last few days.

I got my food and was sitting at a table in the middle of the room when Mike walked in and over to where I was sitting.

"Hey Bella. I had fun last night. It totally sucks that we got busted by your dad, but I still enjoyed the date." Mike said as he moved closer to me and placed his hand on my thigh.

I looked up and noticed Jessica over to the right giving me death stares and whispering to her friends. When I leaned in to whisper in Mike's ear, I noticed the Cullen's at their table all with different expressions on their faces. Edward looked as if he could get up and rip Mike's throat out. Alice looked like she was about to cry. Emmett was laughing, Jasper just looked like Jasper does, and I couldn't tell with Rose.

I raised my eyebrow at Edward, and he just shook his head. Well if he didn't love me enough to be with me, then I would just keep doing whatever and whoever I wanted.

I purred knowing that the Cullen's would hear what I was about to say, "Mike, I never got to finish thanking you for a lovely night last night. How about we leave, and I can finish thanking you?"

I took his hand and stood up. I was walking to the door and noticed Jessica looked so angry that her head might explode. Edward just watched us walk to the door. Alice had tears running down her face, and Emmett's jaw was just about on the floor.

I took Mike to the football field and under the bleachers. I pulled him to a stop and fell to my knees. I looked up at Mike and said, "I want to finish thanking you for last night."

I popped the top button of his jeans and slowly slid down the zipper. I continued looking him in the eye the whole time I was pulling his pants and boxer shorts down to his knees.

Mike's cock sprang free, and I have to say I was impressed. Not that I had any basis of comparison, but from pictures I have seen, It was a good size. I leaned forward and placed my lips around the end of it. All the while hoping I would be able to do this right. I slid my mouth up and down sucking gently as I went and my confidence grew as Mike's groans became louder. His hands slipped into my hair and helped me move my head along faster.

"I'm...Oh yeah... I'm going to blow," Mike groaned as he spoke.

I took him as deep as I could in my mouth and was proud of myself when I felt him hit the back of my throat. The next thing I knew, warm salty spurts where going down my throat, and it didn't taste as bad as I thought it would.

I jumped when I heard a shriek, "Mike what the fuck! Bella you fucking whore. You weren't happy just fucking him at La Push last night; you had to go and do this at school. You're a fucking slut!" Jessica kept walking towards me as she hurled insults. She slapped Mike hard across the cheek, and he just pulled up his pants and said, "I'm not getting involved in any girl fights; I'm outta here."

I gave him a glare before I felt the sting of a slap across my face. I blinked and looked at Jessica as she raised a fist and punched me in the eye.

Oh hell no! I wasn't about to take a beating for hooking up with a guy she didn't have the balls to admit she liked. I blocked the next punch she threw and brought my fist through. When it connected with her nose, I felt it break under my fist. Jessica fell to the ground with her hands over her nose.

I stepped forward and looked at her before saying, "Stay down Jessica. I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me you fucking skank. You wouldn't dare; you're too scared of what your dad will do." Jessica sneered.

I was stupid to drop my guard and the bitch picked up her leg and kicked me hard in the knee. I dropped to the ground and gasped in pain as Jessica stood up and brought her foot back before kicking me in the ribs.

I gasped in pain and waited for the blinding pain to pass. Oh god this hurt.

Jessica stood over me and hissed, "That will teach a whore like you about taking something that's mine. Now stay the fuck away from him you slut, or I might just go and show Edward what a real woman can do for him." She then turned and walked away.

That was a huge mistake saying she was going to touch Edward. When she turned her back and walked away, I stood shakily and walked up behind her and punched the bitch right in the back of the head. She screamed and started to fall trying to grab something to stop herself hitting the ground. Her hand found one of the metal beams but slipped and she turned slightly as she fell the rest of the way with her back to the ground hitting her head on one of the beams on the way down. There was a crack and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and then closed.

I stood there in shock before I went over and put my fingers to her throat to feel for a pulse. When I couldn't find one, I stood and tried to figure what to do next.

I could run and pretend I didn't know what happened, but I wasn't that much of a bitch. I went to the school office and heard the gasps when I limped in with a black eye.

"Mrs. Cope, you need to call the police and an ambulance. I was just attacked by Jessica Stanley under the bleachers. I hit her back after she punched me, and she fell. I think she might be dead." I fell to the ground in a heap and cried from the pain.

I don't remember much of what happened over the next few hours, but I do remember being admitted to the hospital for observation. It was about an hour after all the police, family, friends and reporters had left that the door creaked open as I was dozing. I felt a cool hand take mine and squeeze.

I smiled and turned my head to talk to Edward but got a shock when I found Esme sitting beside the bed.

"Did Edward send you Esme? Is he too scared to even come near me now?" I almost cried as I said it.

"No Bella. Edward doesn't even know I'm here. I came to visit Carlisle while he is on shift, and I thought you might like a visitor." Esme said with a smile.

"He hates me doesn't he? I can't help myself Esme. I feel powerful and desirable. He said he wanted to take a break from us until I figured out what I want. I want him Esme in every sense of the word, but why can't he give in just a little and give me something I want?" I asked Esme.

"You know Edward when he thinks he is right. Nothing can change his mind. He has had many years to learn and adapt but really, he is still a boy and will forever be. That is our curse Bella. We have to want to be something better and fight what we are to become who we think we should be. Edward will eventually see that he can't have everything the way he wants, and being with the one you truly love means compromise." Esme explained.

The door creaked open again and Carlisle walked in and saying, "Esme, I knew you would be here- always the caring mother my love. Bella, the police and your father have finally gone. I shouldn't be saying this, but they told me witnesses have confirmed your account of events, and no charges will be made against you."

Well I have to say, I let out a giant sigh of relief, but I also have to admit that I wasn't upset about taking someone's life. I felt powerful like I was beyond anyone's touch.

Esme hugged me before saying, "I better get home. Please call me if you need anything Bella. I still think of you as my daughter, even if you aren't in Edward's life at the moment." She leaned over and kissed me on the forehead before leaving.

Carlisle was looking my charts when Esme left. After she was gone he placed the chart down on the end of my bed and started checking my vitals.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"What do you mean Carlisle?"

"Bella, you took a life. That's going to change you. I just want you to be careful; feeling that kind of power can cloud your mind and change who you are."

"I don't understand why I'm feeling like this Carlisle. Each day that passes since my birthday, I feel more powerful and confident. I don't feel any remorse for what happened to Jessica. I almost enjoyed it."

"Killing can be very intoxicating, Bella. If you feel the blood lust coming on, please call me before it gets the better of you."

I agreed that I would call him if it came that point. Carlisle went to finish the rest of his rounds and promised to stop in and see me before the end of his shift.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Nurses coming in occasionally to check my vitals, and a doctor came in once to administer some painkillers. When I woke the next morning, I felt good, a little sore where the bitch had kicked me but otherwise ok. I decided to get out of here before someone came in to lecture me about something else.

I quickly got dressed in the jeans and hoodie that Charlie had dropped off the night before. I grabbed the rest of my things, slipped into my converse and walked to the door. I opened it and peeked out into the corridor; luckily the nurse's station was unattended. I crept by it as quickly as possible before someone returned.

I let out a sigh of relief when I got to the parking lot of the hospital. I quickly flagged down a taxi and headed home. I had plenty of time to get home clean myself up and change clothes before I headed to school.

When I got there, I had a quick shower, got out and dried myself before deciding to wear the jeans to school but alter my tight black shirt. I cut about two inches off the bottom of it to reveal my waist, and then I cut a v out of the chest so I could show off what little cleavage I had.

I headed to school and chose to ignore the whispers. I knew there would be rumors going around as to what happened yesterday. I really didn't care what they were saying. I just didn't feel like hearing six different events of what they believed happened.

My first couple of classes went along normally, and I was heading to my last class before lunch when Mike approached me.

"Hey, Bella, do you want to have lunch with me today? I think we need to have a chat about everything that's happened between us lately."

"Ok Mike. I'll meet you there at my usual table." I agreed.

I went to turn away when he leaned in a kissed me quickly. It didn't feel the same to me as last time, it was annoying more that arousing. When I looked up, I saw Edward at the end of the hall. It was when I saw the hurt in his eyes that I felt a pang go through my heart, but then he just turned and walked away; the pain in my heart turned to anger. How much did I have to hurt him before he would fight for me, no, fight for us?

I walked quietly to the cafeteria at lunch and over to my usual table. I didn't feel like eating today. I just sipped from a bottle of water. I just sat there wondering what I was going to do with my life when I heard the chair being pulled out next to me.

"Ok Mike what is it you wanted to discuss with me?" I looked up and my heart skipped a beat. It was Edward's eyes I was looking into- not Mikes.

"What are you doing to yourself Bella? This isn't like you. I'm sitting back and giving you space to figure out what you want from life, and the beautiful amazing woman I fell in love with is vanishing in front of my eyes." Edward stated.

I heard a voice beside me interrupt before I could answer Edward.

"Are you kidding me Cullen? You must be going on the rag or something. You need to get the fuck up, move on, and stay away from my girlfriend." Mike demanded.

Edward's chair flew back, and he stood up; he stepped forward and was nose to nose with Mike. Before I knew what was happening, Emmett and Jasper were standing on either side of Edward holding each of his arms. Rose and Alice were standing beside me.

Edward growled, "You just better take good care of her Mike."

Mike laughed, "Oh I know how to take good care of her, and trust me she took amazing care of me under the bleachers yesterday."

A fist connected with Mike's face. I looked up and saw Rose seething with anger. Both of her hands at her side clenched into fists.

"Don't you ever talk to my brother like that you piece of shit. Oh and by the way, I classify Bella as a sister, so if you ever hurt her I'm going to shred your balls into minced meat." Rose said with a smile.

I looked around and Edward was still glaring at Mike. Alice was standing back, and by the look on her face was having a vision. Jasper I think was working hard at trying to control all the emotions in the room, and Emmett had a huge grin on his face and was looking at Rose with pride.

I didn't know what to think by this new turn of events, so I just stood up and ran from the room. Fuck this, I decided to cut the rest of my classes and headed straight for my truck. When I tried to start the beast, it wouldn't kick over. I shrieked and punched the steering wheel. I lowered my head and started to whimper from stress and the ache in my side.

There was a soft knock on the window.

"Bella are you ok?" Angela said quietly.

"No, Ang. I'm sore, stressed from all the drama in my life and now my fucking truck won't start."

"Listen, I was going to go dancing with my cousin tonight at Port Angeles, but now she can't go. Do you want to come with me? It might be the thing you need to relax." Angela had a hopeful look on her face as she spoke.

"I haven't been dancing in ages, so sure I'll go with you. Can you give me a ride home? My truck will have to stay here until tomorrow." I asked as I got back out of the beast before turning and locking it up.

"I can do that. Why don't you run in and grab your things, and we can get ready at my place?"

"That sounds like fun Ang."

We drove back to my house, and I ran up and unlocked the door. I went up to my room and was throwing my things in an overnight bag when Charlie burst into my room.

"Bella Swan, where the hell have you been? I went to pick you up from the hospital and get told by Dr. Cullen that he released you this morning. Now I find you packing a bag. You better tell me what's going on right now."

"Dad, Chill. I felt good this morning, and Carlisle released me, so I decided to go to school. I didn't want to be sitting around the house all day doing nothing. As for the bag, I'm going to Angela's for the night, and we are going dancing in Port Angeles. I'll take my cell with me."

"I don't like the idea, but I somehow think you're going to go anyway. I want regular texts letting me know you're ok."

"I will. Everything will be ok; I remember everything you taught me on how to protect myself." I said smiling. "Now I better go. Angela is waiting for me. Oh shoot, my truck is still at the school. It wouldn't start so I'll have to work something out tomorrow."

I said bye to Charlie and went back to Ang's car. The rest of the day was awesome: singing, having fun and just forgetting everything. Before I knew it, we were getting ready to go to the club.

We both dressed quickly. We then grabbed cash, identification and our cells. We got to the club and got a drink each before walking out to the dance floor. Ang and I were dancing together when a couple of guys came over and started to dance with us. They pressed themselves against us while dancing and were running their hands over us. We both went along with it thinking it was harmless enough. We continued dancing, and I realized we had been dancing with the same guys for an hour.

I saw Ang's guy whisper something in her ear, and she nodded with a smile. She indicated over the music they were going to go outside for some fresh air. I continued to move with the music when the guy I was with had to answer his phone. He left through the front door of the club, and I just kept on dancing on my own. I was having so much fun just forgetting my life for once.

I noticed Ang had been gone for some time. I went outside and couldn't see her anywhere. I was looking around for her when I heard a noise in the alleyway nearby. I walked hesitantly towards the alleyway and picked up my pace when I heard another bang and what sounded like a muffled cry.

When I rounded a corner, I found the guy that had been dancing with Ang pressing her up against a wall with a hand across her mouth as he struggled to undo the fly of his pants with the other hand. I crept up behind him and as I got closer noticed a rust knife on the ground. I grabbed it and kept moving closer. I took a deep breath and put the blade against the attacker's throat.

I hissed, "Let her go, or I swear I will end you."

He dropped his hands and said, "Ok, easy now baby."

I looked at Ang and was about to speak when the guy reached up and grabbed my hair. I dropped the knife in shock. I managed to yell and tell Ang to run. I brought up my leg and kicked at the guy's knees. He let go of my hair, and I turned to run to when I tripped on something and fell. I looked around frantically and couldn't see Ang anywhere.

I looked back up and the guy, and he grinned as he dropped to his knees and pressed himself to me. He started to fumble with his zipper again as I felt around on the ground trying to find a weapon. My hand met with the knife I had dropped. I brought it up and once again pressed it to his throat.

"I told you I would end you." I hissed.

"Your little friend wanted it. Acting all slutty and pressing up against me; I hope she comes back, so I can have some fun with her when I'm finished with you." he laughed.

I sliced his throat slightly, and he jumped up in shock, "You're crazy!" He shouted.

I stood up, and he ran at me in anger, but I managed to jump out of the way.

I grabbed him from behind and said laughingly, "We all go a little crazy sometimes." before I pushed the glass into his throat with force.

I felt the blood rushing from the wound and over my hands, "You shouldn't have threatened my friend. I told you I would end you." I was standing there with the dying man at my feet not feeling any remorse for what I had done when I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around and grabbed the person pushing them against the wall and and was about to plunge the knife into the persons throat too when I realized it was Ang.

She whimpered, "Please don't hurt me Bella. I ran back to see if I could help you."

I lowered the glass, "I'm sorry Ang. I would never hurt you. He threatened to hurt you if you came back, so I killed him."

Ang looked around before saying, "We need to get out of here Bella. After what you have already been through, they won't hesitate to lock you away. Take the knife with us. We'll get rid of it somewhere away from here."

We went back to the car and drove towards home as calmly as possible. We stopped on the side of the road about halfway back, I tossed the knife into the bushes before I used water from a bottle to wash the blood from my hands. I got back in the car, and we went back to Ang's house. We both got ready for bed without saying much. It was a very sleepless night for us both.

When I woke the next morning, I looked at Ang and that's when it really hit me. I had almost killed my best friend, the one and only of my friends who had been there for me through everything. I started to cry because of what I almost did.

I couldn't live like this anymore. I left a note for Ang saying I had to get home. I grabbed my stuff and went to the one place I knew that I could end all of this chaos that my life had become.

***Current Time***

I stepped forward and fell towards the angry water below. I hit the water hard and the shock took my breath away; I gulped a mouth of water and started to panic. I thought this would be quicker.

My head started to feel foggy when I felt something snag my arm and pull me up. My head started to clear, and I coughed up a ton of water. I fell onto my back on the sand of the beach.

I found Alice looking at me with heartbreak on her face.

"Bella, why would you try and kill yourself? I can't lose you." She pleaded.

"I can't do it anymore, Alice. I don't want to be without him anymore, but he won't change and is afraid he will hurt me. He refuses to change me even though I beg him to."

"Let me do it, Bella. I had a vision of you as one of us, and if Edward won't change you I will. I refuse to exist without you. Can you walk yet, Bella?"

"I still feel shaky." I stood up and started to fall back to the ground. Alice scooped me up into her arms.

"Do it now Alice. I want to be vampire even if Edward doesn't want to be with me. I believe now that I have always meant to be one of you, so bite me."

Alice sunk her teeth into my neck and started to run to my new home with me in her arms.

A.N: I struggled badly with this story at points. Even now I still doubt it. If there are any errors, I'm sorry. Please let me know what you think. No flamers please.


End file.
